The Glittery Adventure with Magnus Bane
by mango.flavoured.sandwich
Summary: A funny adventure with Magnus Bane, which involves a lot of glitter and enchantments -Magnus style. Magnus has to save Jace Herondale from dying, and have to free the canoodling ducks in a lake from the master evil pidgin of Death! Hope you enjoy! Magnus/Simon Simon/Clary Jace/Clary Magnus/Clary Jace/Jace's dreams. Narrators PoV but, Magnus's thoughts. Hasn't finished, and won't be
1. Beauty Awakes People From Their Cocoons?

**The Glittery Adventure with Magnus Bane**

Magnus Bane had been staring at himself in the mirror for minutes now, mesmerized by how awful and tired he looked. Bloodly grazes and purple bruises covered him, like droplets on a rainy day and not to mention the dirt and dust in his hair and on his clothes. His black nail polish was chipped into uneven star like shapes, and his rings were scrapped of their silvery colour. He had small cuts on his lengthy fingers and on the top of his palm, as he looked at his hands that were leaning on the bathroom bench. His black hair falls in front of his catlike eyes, and he breathed lightly. Magnus closed his eyes, letting them burn the tired tears away, and he opened them seeing his buckled up pain leather shoes droop mud on the white tiles, below him._ I can't believe I agreed to this,_ he thought to himself. A spark of anger approaches his stomach and he can't help but punch his fist into the glass mirror I front of him.

The mirror cracked, and made his reflection messy, like an unfinished puzzle and pieces fell from the white frame into the sink. And also fall on his hand that was still on the bench. Magnus shook his head as his looked at his bloody knuckles and tried to prick the small fragments of glass out with his fingernails. He didn't succeed, he just sighed in a breathe. He quickly snapped his fingers and the glass was pulled out of his knuckles softly by the air around him. The fragments dropped to the tiles making clinging noises and small droplets of blood lumped over the wounds, though there was no pain. Magnus washed his hands, and his face clearing up the blood and dirt off his tanned 'Asian' skin. He than tried to wash away the smudged eyeliner that had increased the colour of the tiredness of his face, making dead like looking rings around his catlike eyes. Magnus slipped his shoes off, and hopped into the shower beside the sink.

The bathroom light flickered on and off as he walked out to the carpeted floor of his bedroom, with a towel around his waist and his lightly muscular arms were holding his dirty clothes. The windy afternoon air frizz up small hairs on Magnus's bear back and he hung his long leather dusty jacket on his coat rack next to his door. Magnus strode to his cupboard and lazily picked out a easy black t-shirt and a pair of black leather jeans. After he dried himself, he chucked his purple shirt and his ripped black trousers, on his bed and changed into his clean clothes. His tattoos on his forearms and chest felt like they were burning into his skin, as the cuts he had gotten were healing slowly. Magnus looked at his bed that had muddled sheets and his dirty clothes covering the middle of the mattress, and sunlight spurting different shapes on the bed spread, out of the windows. He was tired but, his heart pulsed vastly to keep him awake. If he went to bed now, he won't be able to fall asleep.

He sighed, and walked out of his room with a whistle. A slight greeting meow came from a small light grey ball of fur on the sofa. Magnus smiled at Chairman Meow, as its eyes gleamed a yellowy colour in the curtained sunlight. His bear feet slid to the kitchen and he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, to bothered to make anything to eat. Magnus flicked his hair out of his eyes as he strode to the end of the bench seeing the weekly pile of envelopes for him. He sniffed and carelessly levitated the papers to the bin and whistled to the fridge. Magnus opened he fridge door and scanned the slightly empty shelves, for something else to eat as he had almost finished the apple. Then there was a sudden loud knock at the Magnus's front door interrupting him from pouring a glass of cold water. He breathed and placed the small jug of icy water in the fridge and walked casually to the door.

Magnus looked through the small glass peek hole in the door, with one of his catlike eyes and he saw Simon Lewis of all people. Magnus thought to himself, _should I even bother opening the door? How did he get up here, anyways? I didn't buzz him up, did I? Perhaps I'll just stay quiet and he will probably go away._ Magnus heard Simon groan in annoyance, "Magnus, I need your help. Can you open up?" Magnus flicked his spiky wet hair out of his eyes, and opened the door gently. Simon's eyes rises from the floor, behind wide brimmed glasses. His curly brown hair danced in rings on his forehead. Magnus looked head to toe of Simon, seeng what he was wearing, an ordinary black t-shirt with_ 'hello Brooklyn'_ written in sequins across the chest, with a grass green hoodie, black jeans and black canvas shoes that looked like they had been sifted with flour over the top.

"And what assistance does a vampire like you, need from a ordinary warlock like, me?" Magnus asked as Simon blinked at him, "Better yet, why do you come to my presence at this time in the afternoon, Simon?"

"Magnus, no need for that. I do need your help." Simon sounded out of breathe, this struck Magnus with worry, and listened. "It's not me, who needs your help. But, it's a matter of life or death."

"Then, who needs Magnus Bane's beauty to awaken them from their... cacoon, this time then, Simon?" Magnus was getting tired by then, and his eyes wanted to drop just then and there.

"Jace." Simon spurted out of his mouth in a rush, with hesitation or laughter.

"I see. I wouldn't of thought you would be the one to run to my door, when mister Herondale needed a saviour. I would of thought of someone much smaller and with red hair, to clumsily step into my apartment." Magnus smiled at him, though Simon didn't smile back.

"If you are talking abut Clary, I don't-"

"Ah! Clary that's the one. How is she, if I may add?"

"Magnus there is no time for this chit-chat, you must help me." Simon's voice raised and intensified. Magnus's eyes starred at Simon. It's not his fault, he thought, he is just worried about his ... Friend.

"Very well, Lewis, we shan't leave mister Herondale to perish. You must tell me what had happened, so I know what to do to help." Magnus gestured his hand for Simon to come in to his home, and he did. Magnus closed the plain door with a smirk, as he heard Simon stomping down the hallway.

**... Meanwhile, in a pond in central New York ...**

**Duck:** Denna didn't you...just... Let off?

**Denna Duck:** no. No, no, Duffy. I certainly didn't.

**Duck:** Oi, Terence! Denna just let off a piece of bread!

**Terence Duck:** 'Enna dats tis 'isgusting!

**Denna:** I did not, Duffy! You got to believe me Terence.

**Duck:** Denna, how much times do I have to tell you, that, my name isn't Duffy Duck?! It's just Duck. Just Duck! I'm not a fictional Disney character and I'm certainly not black! I'm grey! Grey! *storms off...waddles off, I mean*

**Pidgin:** what's his problem, Denna? *shrug*

To be continued...so stay tuned. Hoped you liked it. REVEIWS please.


	2. 1887? How old are you anyways?

"Very well, Lewis, we shan't leave mister Herondale to perish. You must tell me what had happened, so I know what to do to help." Magnus gestured his hand for Simon to come in to his home, and he did. Magnus closed the plain door with a smirk, as he heard Simon stomping down the hallway...

"So, basically what you are trying saying that... Jace was attacked by ... Alec?" Magnus asked, and Simon nodded. "Woah." Magnus sits his back and head leaning on the back of the sofa, with his legs crossed. So tired, he thought.

"But Alec want himself. He was possessed by one of, Valentine's fancy warlock servants." Simon said.

"Is Jace suffering any forgetfulness, or delusions?" Magnus rubbed his chin with his hand, trying to ignore Simon about the comment about Alec and Valentine.

"When I left he was passed out, but he was hurt pretty bad." Simon rummaged in his seat with his hand in his pocket, and finally got out a shines cellphone. "I got some pictures- Izzy sent them for me just incase. Ah- here." Simon passed the phone to Magnus. He flicked threw the pictures of Jace heavily injured in his left cheek, eye and major other wounds on his stomach, chest and his limbs. Magnus had seen Jace and the other shadow hunters injured badly before, but, boy Alec had done a good job. If Alec keep on going, keep hurting Jace, there would be no Jace to save. I must do this, Magnus thought, for -William. "I know it's bad. Alec wanted to panfish himself so badly after the enchantment had warn off, and he'd realised what he'd done."

"Well, mister Herondale is very lucky to have my assistance, I'll give you that." Magnus passed the phone back to Simon, from his sweaty palms to his cold undead fingers.

"Why do you call him that?" Simon asked him in curiosity

"I knew a lad years and years back, named William Herondale." Magnus told him, getting up from his, seat and walking to the kitchen bench to tip the glass of the water, he had poured down the sink. Simon followed him.

"William Herondale..." Simon tapped his chin with his index finger, like he was thinking. "When was this?" He swung his hands on the bench, leaning his body over to Magnus, like a child.

"1887."

"Oh, I thought maybe the 80's or the 70's." Simon chuckled, "How old are you?"

"In warlock years or Human years?"

"Warlock years?" Simon asked Magnus as Magnus strode over to the closet down the hallway, nearest to the marble kitchen. By now his black spikes hair was dried, in to a soft wavy state that he hated and thought of as annoying because, his hair kept falling in his eyes.

"Warlocks have birthdays three times, a year." Magnus looked over his shoulder and smirked at Simon.

"Really?" Simon sounded unconvinced, but, at the same time his face stayed the same. Magnus looked away and slid the white door of the cabinet open, and stared at the small boxes of his centuries of memories tucked away in a small spot.

"Of course not, Lewis. I'm messing with you." Magnus laughed softly, crouching down slowly to see the bottom of the cardboard boxes, to see a large brown leather truck with lots of dust layered on the corners.

Simon laughed at him, and Magnus heard his footsteps trod closer behind him. "So, what was he like? William, I mean."

Magnus stood up and lifted a couple of the boxes off the suitcase, with his lightly muscular tattooed arms, catching one of his rings on a piece of string falling out of one the boxes. He untangled the dark blue cotton like string from his dragon skulked silver ring, and sighed. "Will was one of those people that would never forget about the people around them, and would care about them more than himself. That he would drive to the end of the Earth and try harder than anything to save the people he loves. But, he was overwhelmingly reckless and run into things without a plan." Magnus looked at Simon, from the brown rectangle on the cupboard floor, with sad eyes. "He was a good man, though. One of those people you'll never met again. The one and the only." Magnus nods at Simon and turns his head back to the cupboard and drags it out the heavy thing, shaking the walls as he drops it on the white tiles of the hallway.

"Sounds like Jace's family alright." Simon's voice was pitched like he was smiling.

"Will looked nothing like Jace, though- black hair, blue eyes." Magnus waved and smiled, again. "Well, their sarcastic charm and looks hasn't changed." Magnus opened the case with a wave of his hand as he stood, and it flung open with dust piling in the air.

"What are you looking for?" Simon said, and Magnus looked at him and breathed in the dust through his nose.

"I'm looking for a picture of William Herondale."

"And why's that?" Simon crossed his eyebrows behind his glasses.

"What happened to Jace is no accident. I remember back in 1887 something particular happened to someone, and it was like what happened to Jace. Will was there, and I will think that he would know."

"Soooo..." Simon said with a confused tone.

"We need get a phot of William, go to Jace. I'll try to slow down the messy things happening to him and-" Magnus stopped to ponder.

"And?" Simon said trying to ask for him, to finish his sentence.

"I'm going to bring William Herondale back to ask him some questions."

To be continued and stay tuned.


End file.
